The Only One
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Souji was freaked out, a voice in his head, not to mention he felt as if he couldn't trust anyone. What was going on? And who the heck was Orpheus? Oneshot. WARNING! It's weird. Tiny crossover with p4 and p3.


_**The Only One**_

_**AN: **Okay, something I was inspired to write when I looked at the lyrics to the song called "The Only One" by Evanescence. You should listen to it. Anyways, I think this is my second or third fic for the persona series. Don't flame, but please do provide friendly advice. It's welcomed. :) Enjoy! Also, the lyrics at the beginning are the only lyrics throughout this story. Be prepared, it's weird. XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Persona Series (or Persona 3/4...XD )_

* * *

_All our lives, we've been waiting_  
_For someone to call our leader_

Yukiko's eyes widened as Souji slowly stepped away from them and towards the detective, "Souji-san...what are you doing?" The look of horror that was on her face was reflected by all the other members of the group who were staring wide-eyed at their former leader.

_All your lies, I'm not believing_  
_Heaven shine a light down on me_

"P-partner! What do you think you're doing?" Yosuke's only response from the grey haired teen was a shake of the head and for his eyes to widen slightly, "Are you forgetting that this guy is against us? That he's evil? That he killed those people?" The persona user glared at his friend, trying to snap him out of the trance that he seemed to be in.

"Did you forget somethig, Yosuke?" Adachi grinned, "I didn't kill them, the shadows did. I just gave them a little..push."

"Senpai! Snap out of this foolishness! Do you not notice the madman that is standing directly behind you?" Naoto placed her hand on her gun, ready to draw if the crazed detective were to attack. Souji continued to back away, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Souji...if you could just..just tell us why!" Chie yelled stepping forward a bit, her eyes glowing with fury and one of her hands in her pocket, clasping the card that held the picture of her persona tightly.

_Don't look down, don't look into the eyes_  
_Of the world beneath you_

Souji gasped, clutching his head as words filled his mind, blocking out the voices of his friends.

_'Not Friends!' _

The voice screamed in his mind, frightening him all the more. Why were they not his friends? They all were together, connected both by the murders and the social links he'd built up with them. How could they not be friends?

_Don't look down, you'll fall down_  
_You'll become their **sacrifice**_

Souji slowly turned his head to see that he was standing next to Adachi. This man...this man was a murderer. And the voice, the voice was not the one he usual heard when his bonds with his friends would grow stronger. It sounded familiar, yet...it was a voice he'd never heard.

"Souji-san, are you okay?" Adachi turned to him. Souji was shocked to see worry in his eyes. This man was just about to kill him a few seconds ago, so why would he...? Unless he'd thought that Souji was standing there to join his side.

"Adachi-san...I am not on your si-" He ended that sentence with a scream as something inside him seemed to burst. All of the sudden a persona appeared before him. One he'd never seen before.

_'My master calls thee.' _

"Who...who are you...?" Souji managed to gasp out, watching the white persona float before him. It had a lyre on it's back, and a scarf around it's neck area.

_'I am Orpheus. My master calls for thee. I am here to bring you to him.'_

"But I can't just leave my friends here..." He said, staring back at his group of friends who were eying him, Adachi and Orpheus warily, "Besides, who is this master of yours?"

_'My master is just like you. He has multiple persona's. Now, we must leave.' _The Persona pulled the lyre from his back and began playing a melody. Souji felt a strange energy enveloping them and, with wide eyes, turned to his friends at the last second before he and the persona disappeared.

xXxXx

"Hello." A voice spoke as Souji's eyes slowly blinked open. He found himself staring straight into a pair of ice blue eyes. The owner of those eyes stood up straight, his blue hair swishing as he did so.

"Where...am I...?" Souji spoke in a raspy voice. He stood as well, brushing off his clothes.

"You are...somewhere. I don't know exactly where. All I know is that I am sealing something..or something like that. I thought that I had died, but something has obviously kept me here." The blue haired boy turned, looking at the Persona who had brought Souji here, Orpheus.

"Why did you bring me here?" Souji asked, glancing around the area that they were in. It was a simple white room with a couch like object in the middle of it. There was a chair off to the side that Orpheus sat on and then there was one bed. All of which were white.

"I brought you here because you would've died in that battle. I had a feeling that your party members would've defeated Adachi and then ended up leaving you there because you couldn't make it back. Therefore, I decided to bring you here. Though, I am sorry for sentencing you to this hellish fate." The last word was spoken in a darkened tone.

"What do you mean hellish?" Souji inquired.

"I mean hellish in the sense that you cannot leave. Well...I guess there could be a way using Orpheus, but it's not a guaranted way out. Meaning, you're trapped here. With me. For that, I am sorry. But I was lonely and I had a sudden urge to rescue you." The blue haired teen turned to face Souji with a sorrowful expression.

"It must be lonely here." Souji said, sitting down on the couch. He was followed by the boy, "Anyways, what is your name? My name is Souji Seta."

"My name is Minato Arisato. It is a pleasure to meet you, Souji." Minato offered him a small smile, and then turned to Orpheus, nodding at him. The Persona seemed to understand what was meant by the nod and began to play his lyre.

"It doesn't seem so bad here." Souji commented, sitting back and staring at the ceiling, which had strange drawings carved into it.

"It will after you've been here for as long as I have." Minato chuckled a bit, humming along to the tune being played.

Souji grinned, closing his eyes. It was peacful here, and it felt wonderful to be able to just go to sleep without worrying about the fog or the murders. Not to mention, he felt as if he could trust Minato with his life. The smile still on his face, he turned to Minato, "I think I'll stay for a while."


End file.
